How You Remind Me
by ShadowMist
Summary: Angsty Yohji POV songfic based on the song by the same title. YxAxY


Title: How You Remind Me  
  
Author: ShadowMist  
  
Date completed: October 14, 2001  
  
Pairing: YoujixAyaxYouji  
  
Warnings: Angst, lime, songfic, language, not beta-d.  
  
Archive: Please do NOT unless you already have my other fics in which case just let me know you want this one too.  
  
Author's notes: This fic is base on the song of the same title.  
  
::blah:: thoughts  
  
blah flashback  
  
(song lyrics)  
  
Discaimers: I own neither Weiss Kreuz nor the song. This is for entertainment purposes only. Only one line of the song was altered. Try to guess which one.  
  
  
  
How You Remind Me  
  
  
  
(Never made it as a wise man  
  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing)  
  
"Yohji, stop it." Aya glared and pushed Yohji's hands away. They were alone in the back room, just him and Aya. Omi and Ken where busy handling the crowd in the front.  
  
"Oh, come on Aya. No one can see us back here." Yohji reached for Aya again.  
  
Aya roughly pulled his hands off him.  
  
"I said no." Aya grabbed up the pot he had come into the back room for. "And stop staring at me so much. Ken and Omi are beginning to suspect."  
  
(Tired of livin' like a blind man  
  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling)  
  
::Don't look. Don't touch. Shimatta. What is the use of having him as a lover if I'm not allowed to even look at him?::  
  
(This is how you remind me)  
  
Yohji walked back into the shop. He saw Aya in a corner placing a small ivy into the pot he had retrieved from the back room. As if sensing his eyes on him Aya looked up then away with a scowl on his face.  
  
(This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am)  
  
::I could have anyone I want. Male or female. Anyone. All I'd have to do is look at them and they'd come running. But... I only want him.::  
  
(It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story)  
  
::We're home!:: Yohji thought with a smile as he closed the door behind them. His and Aya's shift were over, Ken and Omi left to handle the rest of the afternoon alone. With a smirk of anticipation he reached for Aya. He captured the redhead around the waist and pulled him up flush against his own body. The shorter man fit perfectly, his ass in the right spot for Yohji to grind against and his neck at the perfect height for Yohji to lean in and nibble on.  
  
Aya pulled himself roughly out of his arms.  
  
"Not now, Yohji."  
  
"What? But... we're home. We're all alone. The door is locked -"  
  
"Not now. I don't have time."  
  
(This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking)  
  
"You don't have time? Wha-but, Aya."  
  
Aya ignored him and instead went into his own room.  
  
"Fine! You cold-hearted bastard. Stupid, frigid asshole! See if I care." Yohji stomped into his own room and slammed the door shut behind him.  
  
(I've been wrong, I've been down, to the bottom of every bottle  
  
These four words in my head scream "when you gonna learn")  
  
::Damn it. Anyone, anyone I want. Why does it have to be him? What is so special about him?::  
  
Yohji glared at the empty bottle in his hand and pondered getting up for another one. ::Nah, I'm too drunk as it is.:: He turned to set the bottle on the night stand when something caught his eye. Lying on his pillow was a single, red strand. He reached out slowly and picked it up. Bringing it close to his face he could detect the faint scent of rose and musk. Aya.  
  
"Yo-yohji. Aaaah."  
  
"Shhh. Relax, I have you. Shhh.  
  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, n-no no  
  
yeah, yeah, yeah, n-no no)  
  
"Aaaah," Aya threw his head back, his sweat soaked hair spreading over the pillow as Yohji thrust into him again and again.  
  
"Ah-aya, aaagh, Aya!" Yohji cried out as he exploded inside of Aya, his final thrust ramming into Aya's prostate. Aya gave a harsh gasp and came also. Yohji collapsed onto the bed beside him. Aya shuddered slightly as the pleasure slowly left him. Yohji pulled him into his arms. "Shhh, shhh. I have you. Shhh."  
  
Aya looked up at him, his eyes dilated and slightly unfocused. Seeing him like that made Yohji's heart constrict with emotion.  
  
::I did this. I made him look like this:: "Aya." He bent close and placed a small kiss on Aya's forehead. "Love you."  
  
(It's not like you didn't know that  
  
I said I love you and I swear I still do)  
  
  
  
  
  
Yohji walked into the living room to see Aya putting on his jacket. Next to the door was a suitcase and the katana's leather carrying case.  
  
"What's going on?" Yohji asked with a frown.  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
"Leaving where?"  
  
"I'm leaving here. I'm going away. I'm quitting Weiss."  
  
"What? How? You can't."  
  
(And it must have been so bad  
  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed)  
  
"I can and I am." Without another word Aya picked up his katana and suitcase and opened the door.  
  
"Wait, what about us?"  
  
"It's over." Yohji was left staring as Aya walked out the door and climbed into a waiting taxi, never once looking back.  
  
(This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am)  
  
  
  
  
  
Yohji stared into the glass drunkenly. ::Always the ones I love leave me. Father, Mother, Asuka... Aya.:: He signaled the bartender for another and watched as the golden liquid filled the cup. Once it was full he reached for it when he felt a presence by his side. He sighed. ::Probably just another drunk trying to pick me up. Don't they get it that I'm not interested? I don't want them. I want... Aya.:: He looked up, about to tell the bozo to get lost, when his eyes were captured by familiar amethyst gems.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yohji groaned as Aya moved within him, his thrusts hard and deep. He arched his back, pulling Aya in deeper and brought Aya's face down to him to capture his lips. Aya moaned into his mouth, the quiet sound making Yohji shudder in pleasure and clutch at him harder. Aya sighed his name in a passion filled voice and Yohji cried out, his body wracked with desire.  
  
(It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story)  
  
Seeing Aya at the bar, having the man come to him, he had felt his heart stop. When Aya had led him out of the bar he had followed without a protest. When they had ended up at a motel instead of at home Yohji had not even cared. When Aya had kissed him and the pale, cool hands he remembered so well had begun to touch him, he had immediately reached out, pulled the t-shirt Aya had been wearing aside so that he could place his own hands on the soft skin he had missed so much.  
  
(This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking)  
  
Yohji shuddered as Aya entered him, the slick feel of the lube he had been prepared with allowing Aya to slide in all in one thrust. Yohji arched his back with a cry of pleasure. Aya immediately captured his lips and thrust his tongue in, claiming him, invading him, owning him.  
  
(I've been wrong, I've been down, to the bottom of every bottle)  
  
Yohji awoke slowly the next morning. He looked around to find that he was still in the motel room but... he was all alone. There was no sign of Aya anywhere. There was nothing to show it hadn't all been a dream, not even a note, only the lingering scent of rose and musk already beginning to fade in the small room.  
  
(These four words in my head scream "when you gonna learn")  
  
yeah, yeah, yeah, n-no no  
  
yeah, yeah, yeah, n-no no  
  
yeah, yeah, yeah, n-no no  
  
yeah, yeah, yeah, n-no no  
  
Never made it as a wise man  
  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing)  
  
::Like some cheep whore. Picked up in a bar, fucked, then left. Is that what I am to you?:: Yohji forced himself out of the bed with a snarl and nearly fell as the hangover hit with a vengeance.  
  
(This is how you remind me  
  
This is how you remind me  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am)  
  
Yohji left the motel with a bad taste in his mouth. Seeing Aya in the bar... he had thought...  
  
(It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story)  
  
::What did you think, Kudou? That he had realized his mistake and come back to you?::  
  
(This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking)  
  
He made it to the Koneko and without a word to Ken or Omi went up to his room and locked the door.  
  
(I've been wrong, I've been down, to the bottom of every bottle)  
  
He looked around his own room slowly. The place felt dark, empty... lonely.  
  
(These four words in my head scream "when you gonna learn")  
  
Angrily he moved to his bed and flopped down on it. His eyes caught on an object on his nightstand. Reaching out he picked it up. Staring at the small, clear bag he could just make out the single, red strand of hair it contained.  
  
(Yeah, yeah, when you gonna learn  
  
Yeah, yeah, when you gonna learn)  
  
With a cry of anger he tossed it in the general direction of his wastebasket and buried his face in his hands.  
  
(Yeah, yeah, when you gonna learn  
  
Yeah, yeah, when you gonna learn)  
  
::Stupid, stupid, Yohji. How many times will you have to go through this?::  
  
(Oh no...)  
  
::When are you gonna learn?::  
  
  
  
Owari  
  
ShadowMist 


End file.
